


Enough good lovin'

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Schoomp, bareback, lovemaking, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on vacation, so despite the jet lag they get into a little love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough good lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a spn-kink meme prompt but I did that thing where I read it wrong (This is becoming a bad habit ~~) and so decided to post it without making it a prompt. First time writing established relationship, usually I love first-time stuff. It's just schoompy lovemaking stuff. They're not married to their wifeys and stuff either.

It had been a hectic month, no, make that a hectic year. Jensen and him had finally managed to tell each other the truth about their feelings less than two months ago. It had been awkward at first but everything going on, it had been difficult to get time to spend together and explore their new relationship in the making. 

Was he happy? God, he couldn't be more happy than he was at the moment. Jensen had his head on his shoulder as they were gearing to land at the LAX airport. When they were alone or around people that didn't know them? Jensen was surprisingly into affection, more than Jared could ask for. He laid it on thick and goopy like honey ontop of heavy cream. It was a special brand of love he never imagined he would have.

 _”Folks, we're preparing to finally land. Make sure your seatbelts are buckled and allow your ears to pop,”_ the pilot announced. 

Jared glanced down at Jensen, sleeping soundly. He reached out and poked his nose gently with a small grin, then did it a little harder. 

Jensen blinked his eyes awake, frowning a bit grumpily and then looked up at Jared with the most adorable smile the 6'5 man had ever seen. “We landing?”

Jared kissed him on the tip of his nose with a nod. “Yeah, few minutes. You should buckle up.”

Jensen made a face at the kiss, like a cat who just had his face batted at and buckled in, he looked around cautiously then moved sideways to kiss Jared on the corner of his mouth with a smack. 

“Aww, sweetheart,” Jared said, drowsing in a southern draw. “To show me you love me, you gotta pay the toll and that means I want a kiss, a _real_ kiss.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, looking around one more time before leaning forward and taking Jared's lips against his like a hurricane. It was laced with both passion and love, Jensen's mouth took his deep and savory with all the fixings as their tongues fought for dominance and Jensen's hands came to lay in the thick tresses of Jared's hair. 

Jensen was the one to pull back, breathing a little heavy and smiling as he lay his forehead against Jared's. “That good enough for ya, cowboy?”

“More than enough,” Jared whispered, looking into his eyes as he kissed him one last time as the plane started to descend back into the bowel's of the Earth. 

Their hands met over the divider and they held on until they finally landed.

\----------

The hotel was crammed with people, there was actually a house waiting for them, Jared's house to be exact but this time of day dictated the hell of L.A traffic, not to mention they were both jet lagged and all they wanted to do was sleep. They managed to get accommodations for a simple hotel room with a king size bed and Jared didn't even have to use celebrity status to get them anything extra, the hotel was just that nice. Nice to know incase acting ever fell through.

As they lugged their bags upstairs, got everything situated. They fell into the bed and curled up around each other, Jared's manhood poking Jensen in the leg and Jensen groaned. “You're like, the sex monster of the ass lagoon.” 

Jared chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “I can't help that I'm constantly in need of your smoking hot body and bedroom eyes to get me off.”

“I'm tired, Jared. We can fuck later,” Jensen murmured, a hand clasping his face tiredly. 

“There's other things to do besides fucking,” Jared whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe gently. 

“Blowjobs? Because I'm too tired for those too,” Jensen grumbled, face smooshing into Jared's neck heftly. 

Jared's hand slid underneath Jensen's shirt, smoothing down the skin of his side with expert fingers as he brushed along and Jensen shuddered underneath his touch, so responsive, so kind to his hands. “No, lovemaking. I'm sure you've made love.”

Jensen pulled back a little, a contemplative look on his face. “No... actually I haven't. I've had lazy sex but never you know, did the romantic bit.” 

Jared rolled Jensen onto his back, drawing his knees between his legs where he spread them apart slowly and situated himself there like he belonged, like he owned. He slid his hands up his arms and clasped his own in Jensen's, fingers touching, leaving no space unturned. Jensen's fingers slid across his knuckles and he looked up at Jared, eyes half open and slitted like a snake's, but a glorious snake with beautiful greens that were his and his alone. 

“Then let me show you,” Jared uttered softly, kissing down Jensen's neck, leaving wet trails and little bites that showed ownership in the name of Jared Padalecki. He liked the idea of it, loved the idea that Jensen was his and someday he'd be his for good. Once Jensen was okay with them being public and then getting married, Jensen Ackles-Padalecki sounded like music to his ears and he was sure his dick was getting even harder at the mere thought of it. 

Jensen moaned softly, a breathy ahh escaped his lips as Jared bit down on the middle of his neck and sucked long and hard. Jared's hands slid underneath his shirt, pulling it up and over his head as he threw it somewhere in the room, to be found later. Jensen pushed up into his crotch with his own, two crotches meeting and Jared realized this wasn't like love making at all. They needed to be naked, both bodies joined as one, even if they never made it to the point of getting their dicks in places they needed to be. 

Jared went about getting Jensen undressed, until he was fully naked and on display like a gorgeous sculpture for the taking. His man wasn't as built as him but there was beauty in his body, all through it and Jared wanted to lick and taste every bit of it until Jensen came from that alone. 

“I love you,” Jared breathed, voice full of love and devotion.

“I..,” Jensen trailed off, looking suddenly shy and awkward. 

“You don't have to say it, Jensen,” Jared soothed, running a hand down Jensen's chest as fingers steadily went over nipples and felt the hardness of the buds against his skin. His hand stopped at his stomach before reaching up and pulling off his green long sleeve shirt with a soft smile. “I know you how you feel, you love me even though you can't say it yet. It's too real for you once it's out of your mouth but you'll say it someday and you'll mean it and I'll be here to hear it, to wring it from your lips with my hands, my mouth, my body.”

Jensen closed his eyes with a soft moan. “Jared.” 

“And you'll do the same to me but for now I'll do it every step of the way for the both of us,” Jared continued as he stood and rid himself of his boxers. He stood proud and naked, knowing he had an audience in the form of one future Mr. Ackles-Padalecki, he turned to him with a gentle look and slid back into the bed, between his legs as he resumed kissing his naked form. 

“I think what I love most about you, is not your lips or even your eyes but your collarbone. Your perfect collarbone, the way it …,” Jared said as he kissed along the bone in question, licking and tasting it in all it's glory. “against my mouth.”

Jensen's hands came into Jared's hair, soft pulls and sliding of fingers against his scalp. Jared closed his eyes, pushing his head up against those hands like a cat asking to be petted and loved with whatever Jensen was willing to give. He continued kissing down his body, switching to his left side as he kissed along the line of his stomach, moving across to slide his lips against the right. Jensen hummed underneath him, trembling like a bird learning to fly and Jared loved every moment of it. Showing Jensen how much he cared for him with his actions, not only his words.

“What I love about you is your ability to be kind, even when you're faced with an asshole. You'll smile and take it, because you know somehow they must have had it harder and you have a good life, so why keep the asshole train going,” Jared said with a smile, as he licked along his V and gave it a kiss ontop of his pelvis. “I also love this perfect V you got going on, absolute perfection. Everything I could want physically from you. If I could worship it at an alter, I would.” 

Jensen moaned, and Jared was nearly hit with the evidence of his arousal. The head of his dick was nudging underneath his neck, begging for love, but Jared had something else in mind. “Come on, baby, switch sides for me.”

Jensen complied as he was turned over onto his stomach, Jared gazed down at his man's backside. An ass you could bounce a quarter off of, if he could take a literal bite, he'd consider it. Instead he went to his shoulders and started peppering kisses along them, then kissed up the back of his neck where Jensen sighed and looked back with a sleepy smile as Jared gave him a nice wet kiss. 

Jared went to work on the cords in his back, fingers deftly working at the muscles as he kissed along them, showing them how much he felt. Showing Jensen how much he felt. “And how much you feel, Jensen. It never ceases to amaze me. Some people look at you and think you're made of stone but I know you better than anyone and you feel so many things it's hard to keep up with. Your capacity for emotion, your capcity for caring, your heart is what really gets me going. You're an angel, baby and you're all mine.” 

His mouth slid into the dip of his back, moving to the globes of his ass as he playfully took big bites out of each, causing Jensen to jump and kick his feet up. “Asshole.”

Jared chuckled. “You've got such a nice ass, Jen. I can't help that I want to eat it.” 

Jensen stuck his ass in the air, wiggling it around. “Eat it all you want.” 

Jared licked his lips, Jensen had always made a big deal out of him going that route but he was offering it up as good as gold. Why not? He always wanted to do exactly that. “Don't mind if I do, darling.” He carefully slid his hands between both cheeks, pulling them apart and allowing air to hit Jensen's sensitive hole as he watched it clench up. 

Jared moved forward slowly, giving Jensen time to back out as he licked around the hole and made Jensen shudder even harder. He mewled softly. “Please, Please,” he whispered a little too loudly as Jared dug his tongue into the hole and began lapping gently. He didn't do it too roughly, or too harshly, just gave it attention and Jensen seemed to be responding in joy if his spurting manhood was any indication of anything. 

Jared licked for a little while before he gently pushed a finger inside and felt how sopping wet he was. “You ready for the main course?” 

“Whenever you're ready, babe,” Jensen said sweetly, but it was breathless and lower than usual. Jared better take pity on him.

Jared reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of lube, as he squirted some on his fingers and lubed them up nicely. It didn't take long to prep Jensen, before the plane ride up, they had fucked long and hard for almost an hour, and Jensen always took it like a pro.

“On your back, baby,” Jared murmured as Jensen turned around, thighs quivering as Jared slid between his legs and positioned his head at his entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Jensen on the mouth, Jensen's tongue slid lazily into his mouth and seemed to be chasing the taste of taint as if he enjoyed it, Jared decided not to comment on it and slowly slid inside before pulling back out just as slowly and driving back in at the same pace.

Jensen made a small noise of approval and closed his eyes gasping for breath, Jared could feel his prostate against his head and he smiled against his neck, keeping the pace slow and alive with their bodies so intertwined it was hard to tell which one apart. Jensen's arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and Jared panted softly with each thrust. “I love you, Jensen. Since the first day I ah met you, I ah loved you. I knew I'd fall in love with you and I was scared, Jen. So scared but I'm glad we were both feeling the same way.” 

Jensen's hands squeezed his shoulders and he nodded, gasping as Jared drove into his sweet spot. “I felt the same way. I just knew, I knew we'd end up here if you were... if maybe... but we are and I'm so glad. Just you and me, that's all I want.” 

Jared's lips kissed along Jensen's jaw before finding his mouth, he kissed him gently and at the same pace as his manhood drove into his body. He pulled back, their foreheads touching with sweat as their pleasure was building between them. “When you're ready, when you're really ready. I want to get married, adopt a couple kids or some puppies. I know it seems … ah … I know it seems... ah,” Jared stopped for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut. Making love to Jensen was like being in the sky with the fireworks, explosive and everything he could ask for. 

Jensen's back snapped upward and he gasped. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Everything you want, I want. Believe me.” 

Jared couldn't believe his luck, he leaned in and kissed Jensen again, only they didn't let up this time. They kissed until their mouths bruised and their bodies were on the brink of self-discovery, Jensen's legs wrapped around his waist and he started driving up into Jared, but not with urgency, more with grace and the need to be as close as two people could be. Their bodies lined with sweat, their chests slicking together in the beauty of what they were together and to each other. 

Jensen's body went tense, and he whispered what Jared hoped he would. “I love you, god, I freaking love you so much. You have no idea, how ah, how much.”

Jared kissed him again as Jensen's dick spurted against his stomach, leaving trails of his admission on his skin. He wanted it to rub it in, to take a picture and say this is when Jensen Ackles said I love you. “Me too. Me too,” was all Jared could utter as he closed in on him, filling Jensen's ass as he mildly blacked out and kept close to the man as he did. 

When it was over, Jared tried pulling out but Jensen kept him there like a cord of thread never meant to be let go. “Did you mean what you said?”

“What?,” Jared asked, head on Jensen's shoulder as his manhood felt like it was at home in Jensen's cocoon. 

“About us getting married,” Jensen murmured, as he brushed his fingers through Jared's sweat soaked hair. 

“Every word,” Jared whispered, eyes closing. “Did you mean what you said?”

“That I love you?,” Jensen asked, his other hand sliding down Jared's back in a loving stroke. 

“Yeah, that,” Jared said with a sleepy smile. 

“You should know I meant it,” Jensen softly scolded. 

“I know, I was teasing,” Jared admitted as Jensen smacked him on the bottom gently. 

“Good,” Jensen whispered, closing his eyes too. 

“Love you, goodnight,” Jared said, body drifting off into sleep.

“Love you too,” Jensen said and Jared could hear the smile in his voice. 

Sleepy love making never hurt anyone.


End file.
